


Inconvenient Feelings

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Bi the way [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Canon Bisexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Linhardt had come to the conclusion that he had the tiniest bit of a problem. The problem started with an S and involved the emotionally repressed man who was currently passed out in his bed.





	Inconvenient Feelings

Linhardt had come to the conclusion that he had the tiniest bit of a problem. The problem started with an S and involved the emotionally repressed man who was currently passed out in his bed.

Needless to say, his problem was both Sylvain and sleep. Because Sylvain was asleep in his bed, which meant Linhardt couldn’t sleep in his own bed, which was a huge problem. Perhaps even bigger than what had led Sylvain to this point. Which had been...quite a lot, judging by what had happened. Linhardt lifted a hand to his lips, wondering if he’d somehow imagined what had taken place not fifteen minutes ago. It had been a long time since he’d last been kissed, after all, so maybe his tired brain had somehow conjured up some images of what he wanted to happen. He glanced down at his leg, and saw the imprint on his trousers where Sylvain’s hand had been gripping him only a little while ago. Yeah, not just a weird hallucination. 

Sylvain had come into his room much later than normal, his hair more unruly than usual. In the ensuing conversation, Linhardt hadn’t quite managed to work out what had gone wrong, but it had something to do with Flayn and Sylvain was very upset about it. Honestly, Linhardt had been at a loss as to what to do. He’d gone in for a hug, because Sylvain was quite a physically affectionate person, but instead…

Even thinking about it again brought a hot flush to his cheeks. It wasn’t that he hadn’t liked it, because he had, but...the way that he felt about Sylvain had previously been something pleasant to think about when he was drifting off to sleep, not something that he ever thought would drift into reality. Especially not this way. In Linhardt’s fantasies, their first kiss was usually somewhere romantic like a nice grassy field, or up near the top of the monastery at sunset. It was definitely not when Sylvain was close to tears in his cluttered bedroom.

‘Close to tears’ had become ‘in floods of tears’, and that was when Linhardt had really lost control of what was going on. He knew that Sylvain felt bad, guilty, whatever word he’d decided to use that time, about his feelings towards men. Flirting with Sylvain had always been like walking on a cliff edge. But Sylvain had kissed him and then he’d cried about it. Linhardt had just kind of sat there, patting his back occasionally, until Sylvain had ended up asleep. It was a mess, and his own head was whirling with so many thoughts and feelings about all of this that it was making him feel dizzy. Dizzy and tired. 

Normally in this situation he’d opt for going to bed. Going to sleep would solve a lot of his problems right now, but Sylvain was in his bed. Which meant that if he wanted to get any decent kind of sleep, Linhardt would have to lie down next to him, especially as Sylvain had his pillow. Was he tired enough for that?

After a few moments of consideration, he decided that yes, he was tired enough for that. He needed to get some rest, large man in his bed or not, and think about all of this in the morning. 

Linhardt woke up to something moving against his face. Something soft, like...feathers? His immediate thought was that his pillow had somehow burst, but he didn’t know how that would happen. The only time he’d seen that was when he’d accidentally spooked a cat in his room. This didn't quite feel like feathers, though. It felt more like- hair? He cracked an eye open, was immediately poked in the eye by a tuft of ginger hair, and immediately the previous night’s memories all came flooding back. 

He was sleeping in bed with Sylvain. In his single bed. Sylvain was very, very close. Linhardt could feel him moving every time he breathed in and out. He was warm, too, warmer than Linhardt was used to being when he slept alone. He rolled over a little, studying Sylvain’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful, and a faint smile seemed to be on his lips. The lips that he’d kissed, very chaotically, and kind of wanted to kiss again. Oh, no. 

He closed his eyes. If he didn’t look, he didn’t need to think about how soft Sylvain’s lips were. But now his eyes were closed, all he could feel was the warmth of Sylvain’s body next to his. And he knew, he could see in his mind’s eye, exactly how far he would need to lean to just gently press a kiss to Sylvain’s lips. Or his nose, or forehead. Oh no.

Linhardt rolled out of bed, landing with a vague ‘thud’ on the floor and letting out a groan. He needed to tidy himself up before Sylvain woke up, and then have a proper conversation with him about all of this. Lying there and staring at his lips would get him nowhere.

He pulled off his jacket and looked at his shirt. It wasn’t too creased, so it was probably fine to wear it again with a clean jacket. He put the one he’d worn overnight (he really, really needed to stop sleeping in his clothes) in the pile of washing he needed to get done and pulled a fresh one from his closet before hunting down his hairbrush. Still, Sylvain was sleeping.

It was only when he’d brushed out his hair and was in the process of tying it up that Sylvain stirred, mumbling something under his breath and then sitting bolt upright. Certainly a dramatic way to wake up, Linhardt observed. “Good morning,” he said, as normally as he could. “How are you feeling today? You weren’t exactly yourself last night.” 

“Better,” Sylvain said, looking around. “Goddess, did I sleep in your bed? Heck, Linhardt, I’m sorry about that. I guess I was...really tired?” Did he remember what had happened? Was he ignoring it? Did he...regret it?

“It’s alright. There was room for the two of us.” Linhardt tied his hair ribbon into the usual bow, and sat down in his desk chair to regard Sylvain carefully. After a moment, he moved it a little closer to the bed, twisting it round so he could sit properly. “Do you remember much about last night? I don’t think you were drunk, so there’s no reason why you wouldn’t, but I don’t claim to be an expert.” 

“Yeah,” Sylvain said. He was looking down at his lap. “Yeah, I remember what happened last night. Sorry, I was a real mess, I wasn’t thinking clearly at all. I should have at least explained myself before I just...yeah.”

“It’s alright. It could have been far worse. I...didn't exactly mind it when you kissed me. I just would have preferred it to happen under less...chaotic circumstances.” He leaned forward in his chair. “You can explain yourself to me now, if you still want to.” 

Sylvain sighed. “I was having a bad night,” he said. “Someone- a girl wanted to get serious with me, but I never wanted that. I’d only taken her out for tea a couple of times, because she was pretty looking and smiled really easily and- this isn’t helping, is it?” Linhardt shook his head with a small smile. It was just like Sylvain. “And she asked me why I never got serious with anyone, why I always just played around. She said some things that hit a bit too close to home.”

“So, you ran to your friend who dates boys, and kissed him because you didn't know what to do with yourself?” Linhardt raised an eyebrow. “How do you feel about me, Sylvain? I won’t judge you for whatever you say, you know that.” 

Sylvain mirrored his expression. “You’ve dated a boy?” he asked, a wry grin on his face. Linhardt sighed and fixed him with a look. “Sorry. Old habits die hard, right? I’ll stop. I, uh. I think you’re neat, Linhardt. In the best way.”

“That is not a very clear answer,” Linhardt said flatly, although he had a feeling that he knew what Sylvain meant. He just wanted to hear him say it. “That could mean that you admire me, that you value our friendship, or...that you like me romantically. So, which is it?” 

“You just have to hear it, don’t you?” he asked with a small sigh. “Sure. Yeah. It’s romantically, Linhardt. Though I admire you and value our friendship too. Maybe I should say those two a bit more often, because you really did put up with shit just to comfort me last night, huh?”

“I did. You’re a little difficult to deal with in the middle of a breakdown,” Linhardt said lightly. “But I would do it all over again, just to have this conversation with you. I...I like you too, Sylvain. I really do.” 

“Aw, come on,” he said, a small, genuine smile forming on his face. “You made me say it. Why can’t you say it too?”

“Is this answer enough?” Linhardt asked, leaning over to Sylvain and kissing him. Just for a moment. A lot lighter than the night before, with a lot fewer tears and rather a lot more resolve.

“I would say so,” Sylvain said quietly, looking up at Linhardt with a softness in his eyes that made Linhardt’s stomach flutter. “I wouldn’t mind hearing that answer a few more times, though.” 

“So demanding,” he said, but he leaned in again anyway. This ‘answer’ was longer, deeper, yet somehow more tender. It filled Linhardt’s stomach with a warmth he didn’t want to go away. “I almost feel sorry for the girls who are missing out.”

“Don’t,” Sylvain said with a smile. “I would much rather have you than any of the girls I’ve dated. And I mean that, genuinely.” He pulled back a little, lifting a hand to the side of Linhardt’s face. Linhardt could see that he meant it, and he found himself unable to reply; he just turned his head and pressed a kiss to the hand resting on his cheek. A little while ago, he never would have believed that he would be in this position, but now...there was nowhere else that he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> They're just two bros....being bi.........


End file.
